Maddie Fretz
Madeline Jane Fretz (born September 21st, 2007) is the middle child of Margaret and Bob Fretz and the sister of Abbie and Ella. She is a 6th grader at Midlothian middle School. Physical Appearance Maddie's appearance mostly comes from her mother Margaret. She consists of pink green glasses, pink shoes, and short blonde hair, and has a bunch of outfits. Past life Filmography *Teeny Mozart (2007) *Yo Gabba Gabba!: Fun (2007) *Teeny Bach (2007) *Teeny Shakespeare (2008) *World Music (2009) *Teeny Van Gogh (2009) *World Animal Adventure (2009) *Teeny Santa (2009) *Animals Around Me (2010) *KIDS (Regular cast member) (2010-2012) *Teeny Beethoven (2011) *Odd Squad: Zero Effects (2014) *Playdate (Regular cast member) (2014-2015) *In the Night Castle: Double Trouble (2014) *Zoom (Regular cast member) (2014-2016) *Yo Gabba Gabba!: Shopping (2015) *Descendants (2015) *Nick Jr. Bedtime Stories: Goodnight Numbers by Danica McKellar (2017) *Biggleton (Regular cast member) (2017-present) *Hey, My Baby's Smart! (Host) (2018-present) *Songtime (Host) (2018-present) *Smart Land (Host) (2019-present) *Let's go out and Play (Host/Mr. Ingrin) (2019-present) Personality and Skills Maddie is a tomboy, loud and bossy and she likes playing sports. She likes acting, presenting TV, and dancing. She even played a TV presenter on Biggleton. Sprots Maddie even had a dream where she played golf with the president. She takes part in various plays. When something bad happens Maddie bites her finger. Usually the adults don't want her to bite, so they give her a necklace called a "chewy". She cries and sometimes even screams when upset. Bigitory Maddie can be quite bigitoded when it comes to people's tastes, such as Abbie and Ella's love for Steven Universe which she claims is "babyish", and Sesame Street, a show she hates and calls "drivel". Rage Maddie sometimes wants to punch people. She sometimes screams (see above). Relatonships Maddie has two sisters, Ella, 14, and Abbie, 7. Her parents are Margaret, "her best friend" who founded the Teeny Genius company, and Bob, who used to be a regular cast member on School and the Backyard Gang in 1967. Friends * Diana Totton - Maddie's 1st imaginary friend and sometimes claimed to be her favorite. She lived in a house near Kingsbury where they held annual Halloween parties. Now she lives near Viburg. She hosts an ABeebies show called Yo Gabba Gabba * Jeffrey Steen - Maddie's 2nd imaginary friend. * Maddie Fretz - Maddie's 3rd imaginary friend, who has her name. * James Fackrell - Maddie's 4th imaginary friend * Rachel Burnham - Maddie's 5th imaginary friend * Jonas Sandion - Maddie's 6th imaginary friend * Rebecca Freeshavacadoo - Maddie's 7th and final imaginary friend and the author of Johanna's Ohana * Lamese Patterson - Maddie's friend who lives in Anaheim, CA but still connect on the internet. Maddie and Lamese were both on Yo Gabba Gabba! when they were younger. Maddie had Toodee, Lamese's character of choice was Plex. *Mom - Maddie's Best Friend and the founder of the Teeny Genius company Category:Kids Category:People Category:Humans Category:Persons Category:Fretz Family Category:Maymont Pre-School Students Category:Mary Mumford School Students Category:Midlothian Middle School Students Category:6th Graders Category:Ms. Huliano's Class Category:Ms. Callis' Class Category:Ms. Mallory's Class Category:Ms. Baughn's Class Category:Ms. Kulp's Class Category:Mr. Vassar's Class Category:Mr. Lombardi's Class Category:Ms. Bristow's Class Category:Ms. Wenzel's Class